Aya
by Kuuga
Summary: this story is about kyouko getting an pet. this somehow made ayano jealous. kyouko x ayano pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, kuuga here. its my first fanfic and i don't speak(write) english well. so if something is weird about this fanfic, umm... i'm sorry. i don't own anything except this story. well then, enjoy!**

**ayano x kyouko pairing**

Another peaceful day at Nanamori middle school.

"china-chu-chu-" kyouko called while chasing chinatsu.

"kyouko senpai please stop it already! we've been running around for 15 minutes!" chinatsu yelled.

"actually, it's been 17 minutes." yui said holding a manga while drinking tea with an annoyed face.

"why don't you just hug your kyoppi senpai for once in a while?" kyoko said.

"if you want to hug someone, don't approach them with a perverted face!" chinatsu said while panting.

"yui senpai, help me!"

"kyouko." yui said with a small voice and a poker face. with that, everyone in the room froze. they really knew when yui is getting really annoyed.

"y-yes, my lady?" kyouko said forcing herself to smile while trembling.

'my lady!?' 'she made it worse! better cover my ears...' chinatsu tought then covered her ears.

"whats with you everyday!? running every time like a little kid!?" yui snapped.

"i'm sowy nya w" kyouko said. finally, yui smacked kyouko's head.

"you think i'm jo-" before she could finnish, she fell on her knees with a painful face.

"yui chan!" akari yelled and ran beside her.

'she was here!?' kyouko and chinatsu tought.

"yui!?" kyouko yelled.

"yui senpai!?" looked worried. then yui suddenly collapsed.

"yui chan are you okay!?" akari said. yui opened her eyes slowly.

"akari... you.." yui said.

"whats the matter?" akari said.

"..you were here?" then closed her eyes. that being said, akari turned white. then a waterfall from her eyes appeared.

NURSE OFFICE

"she has a fever so she'll be fine." the nurse said then left the room leaving the amusement clubs. everyone stared at yui's peaceful sleeping face.

"well, this one's nicer than the monster-poker-face earlier.." kyouko said.

"don't play jokes now, senpai! it's your fault that yui senpai collapsed like that!" chinatsu said.

"sowwyy..." kyouko said. then the nurse came back.

"girls, she'll be resting in the nurse office until after school. toshino san, will you tell that to your adviser?" the nurse said to kyouko.

"yes, ma'am." kyouko said.

PING PONG PANG PONG-

"oh, we better go back to our classes." akari said,,, still white.

"oh, akaza san hello. did you came here to see funami san? as you can see, funami san will rest until the school ends." the nurse said and notice akari crying.

"akaza san, please don't cry.." the nurse said.

"but even you, didn't notice m-" before she could finnish,

"don't worry, she just have a little fever, so don't cry.." the nurse said with a worried face.  
>akari just ran away with tears.<p>

KYOUKO'S CLASSROOM

the class already started 4 minutes ago when kyouko came in the classroom then gets scolded immediately by the teacher. at this time, the teacher looks like 'the demon of scolding'. kyouko was trembling, doing her best to look at the teacher in the eye.

"this time..." kyouko said.

"what?" the teacher asked.

"..this time i have a reason!" kyouko said proudly.

"...are you sure it's not an excuse again?" the teacher said.

"yui collapsed and we have to carry her all the way to the nurse office!" kyouko smiled. 'this time it's not an excuse.' kyouko tought to her self proudly.

"what!? said that earlier! i'm going to check on her right away." the teacher said.

"hey, teach, i didn't know you liked her so much" kyouko said with a grin. then gets smacked.

"i'm doing this as a teacher!" the teacher yelled. then she runs to the door.

"sugiura! countinue the scolding! i'll be back in a few minutes. until that, keep the scolding!" the teacher said with a thumbs up.

"umm, y-yes ma'am."ayano stuttered. 'dont give me that thumb.' ayano tought. as the teacher left, ayano stood up and walked towards kyouko. the two stood in the front. 1 minute staring at each other. sweat dripped from kyouko's face, beacause she was afraid to be scolded by the tall-tsundere-vice-president. the silence continued until kyouko broke it.

"uumm... ayano?" kyouko asked.

"i-it's not like i was worried about you because you wouldn't show up in class or anything!" ayano yelled. the silence lasted for 1 minute. then everyone in the classroom gave kyouko a 'play along with her' face. then, some students covered chitose's ears and eyes with their hands. kyouko tried not to laugh.

"i'm sorry, ayano. for making you lonely while i'm not here!"kyouko said dramatically.

"w-w-w-w-what are yo-" ayano blushing like crazy was inturuppted by kyouko.

"i should have notice your feelings while i'm gone. but i, too, was thinking about you the whole time while we're apart." now kyouko with tears. then kyouko embraced ayano. ayano's face was like a tomato at this time. students clapped and cheered for kyouko.

"kyaaa- toshino san is so dreamy-" some girls yelled.

"you can embrace me all as you want" one girl said then collapsed.  
>then the teacher came in.<p>

"well then, sugiura san, thank you for scolding toshino sa-" the teacher fainted for a moment after seeing her fellow students. kyouko was hugging the tomato tsundere, the students were cheering, a girl collapsed in the floor, chitose's ear and eyes were covered by duck tape. its a teachers worst nightmare.

**how was that for a beginner? i'm kinda proud of it hehe see ya at the next chapter!**

**oh, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**afterschool**

"Detention" was written on the blackboard. everyone in the class except for chitose was in detention.

"this sucks!" kyouko yelled.

"quiet. it's all your fault." ayano said. "I'm the student counsil vice president, I can't believe i'm in detention.."

"sorry, ayano."

"w-well, it's not like i wont forgive you."

**2hours later**

"well then, i hope you realized you realize what your behavior is like during class and wont do it again. that's all for today, you all may leave now EXCEPT for toshino and sugiura. stay in this classroom." the teacher said.

"yes, ma'am" ayano and kyouko said. "good luck, sugiura-san" one of her classmates said to her.

Ayano did was just sigh. 'I'm tired of being teased by everyone..' ayano tought. without realizing it, kyouko looked at ayano with a worried face.

**5 minutes later (after everyone left the classroom)**

ayano and kyouko is standing in front of the teacher. "umm.. how may i help you ma'am?" ayano said.

"ah, yes. since we dont have a class rep, i thought you two would be perfect." the teacher explained.

"wait, normally it's just one person right?" ayano said.

"well, because your already busy with bieng the student counsil vice president, i thought you may need an assistant or something." the teacher said.

"w-well, i don't mind having toshino kyouko my assistant. how about you,toshino kyouko?" ayano asked kyouko. "of course i wouldn't mind. and i wanted to spend more time with you so i would have volunteered in the first place." kyouko said with a grin on her face.

"i-it's not like i want to be with you!" ayano blushed.

"hey you two, stop flirting in front of a teacher." the teacher said. "we weren't flirting!" ayano said and blush harder.

"yeah, yeah, of course you weren't. so, that's a yes?" the teacher smiled. "yes, ma'am." both of them said.

"thanks you two. well, that's all. go home safe."

**at the school gate**

silence

"so... wanna buy ice cream?" kyouko said.

"s-sure..."

**in the park**

"aw yeah, that hit the spot" kyouko said eating rum raisin ice cream.

"you really like this flavor don't you?" ayano said with the same flavor on her hand.

"yeah, i do. let me tell you a secret. when i was little, i accidently drank rum and got drunk. i liked the taste of it though." kyouko smiled.

"well, that's messed up. did someone saw you drunk?"

"yeah, i wont tell you why but they called 911 because of what i've done" kyouko laughed. ayano just laughed with her.

**15 minutes later (ayano's POV)**

"hey, ayano." toshino kyouko said with a serious face.

"what's wrong? you look serious all of a sudden." what's up with her?

"i wanted to asked you why didn't you refuse of me being your assistant." woah, didn't see that coming.

"eh, what do you mean?"

"well, all i might do is cause you trouble... and sometimes i feel like you hate me or something." wat?

what the hell? why would she think that?

"what makes you think that?"

"because you're cold to me sometimes.."

"..you dummy.. you really think i would hate yo-" wait, what the hell am i saying!? eh, she's gone!?

"hey! toshino kyouko where are you!?" i looked around but she's no where to be found. where is she..

**4 minutes later**

"ah, found you." ayano said as i catch my breath behind toshino kyouko who's sitting on a bench.

"ah, sorry, ayano" as toshino kyouko turned to look at me, i saw a furball on her lap.

"woah, what happened?"

"when we were talking i heard a cat so i went looking for it." toshino kyouko smiled.

"well, don't just disappear all of the sudden like that." geez "anyway, what are you going to do with that?"

**walking home**

"are you sure you're going to take that home?" i asked.

"yeah, i'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." toshino kyouko said carrying the fluffy thing.

"hhmm? what's with the sad face? do you want me to take you home with me instead?" toshino kyouko said with a grin.

"shut up!" i yelled. how could she flirt so easily?

"you didn't say no..**(๑•﹏•)**" toshino kyouko... **(｀д´ ╬ **

**3 minutes later**

"...aya." hmm? did she call my name?.

"hmm? did you call me?"

"how about aya?" toshino kyouko said with a gentle smile.

"ah, that cat's name.. wait, aya!?" don't make me your pet!

"yeah, i like that name. it's cute. it makes me remember someone." kyouko said with a sad face. I, ayano, was blushing like crazy. but it's always been this way so i

think i got used with the flirting stuff a little... wait, why is she sad? normally she'll be having a grin on her face.

"toshino kyouko...?" i asked in concern.

"well let's go home, aya." she said smiling at the cat. then she looked at me.

"goodbye, ayano" kyouko waved at me with a smile.

"ah. goodbye..." my voice was high. very high. like a chipmunk. hehe

toshino kyouko just laughed and turned around. she was holding the cat in her arms.

"aya..." toshino kyouko whispered then started walking home just like that.

**at sugiura household**

"I'm home." ayano said as she walk inside her home.

"oh, welcome home. how was school?" her mother said.

"i-it was fine"

"well, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." her mother said.

"ok, mom. i'll be in my room." ayano was walking to her room like a lifeless zombie.

"oh, my. i wonder what happened.." her mother said.

**ayano's room (ayano's pov)**

i was laying on my bed with nothing to do except to think about that toshino kyouko. aahhh! what's with her!? does she really think that i hate her? am i cold to her? ... hhmm? ..oh my god.. i'm so cold to her! i smacked my head to the wall beside me. oww..

"aya-chan! you okay there?" my mother said from downstairs.

"yeah, i'm fine! sorry."

"well, dinners ready."

"ok. just a minute." i said while going downstairs.

my forehead hurt's... well that's what you get for being cold to toshino kyouko without realizing it.

"oh, my, ayano. what happened to your forehead?" my mom said with a concered face.

"i-i just.. umm... i was just practicing CPR." of course. CPR.

my mom's eyes was full of confusion. "CPR?"

"y-yes, CPR." i said as drink the water in front of me.

"oh, okay" my mom said... ah.. sugiura ayano what's wrong with you?

**after spacing out for a little while**

"thanks for the food." i said as i stood up. before i knew it it was already 10 p.m. what the... mom was sitting in the sofa while whatching TV.

"oh, you're done at last?" my mom chuckled.

"uumm.. yeah." it's already this late?

"come sit with me for a sec, dear." my mom said.

"ok..." i sat beside my mom and look at her in the eyes.

"ayano-chan, are you okay?" my mom asked worried.

"what do you mean?" i said confused.

"you're not your usual self today so it made me worry. i mean, walking like a zombie? practicing CPR and got a bump in your forehead? and eating dinner for 3

hours.. it's just not like you." my mom said.

"i-i'm just a little tired. don't worry, mom." i smiled to my mom.

"okay, but if something is troubling you, make sure you talk with me ok?" my mom said with a smile.

"thank you, mom. i'll be in my room." ah, how nice to have a mom like you.

**ayano's room**

ahh.. my mom thinks i'm a weirdo now..

after relaxing in my bed for 5 minutes i realized something. aya.. that cat sure is lucky to be take care of toshino kyouko. wait, does she even know how to handle a

pet? no no no no. no need to worry ayano. this is toshino kyouko were talking about. she'll do things right without trying. but if she tries to do things right...

**at the toshino household. (kyouko's POV)**

all right, i finished feeding and washing her. all that's left to do is to relax. i was reading a manga on my bed with aya on my lap. i can't help but to pet her again and

again. aahh.. so cute. just like her. how i love this relaxing time of mine. quiet. peaceful. no one to disturb m-

'beep, beep, beeep'

oh? my cellphone rang all of the sudden. it's from ayano...

"good evening." i said to the phone while petting my cat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CAT!?" was the greeting i got from the vice prez.

"i'm petting her. like any other owner would do..what's wrong?" i asked.

"well, make sure you pet her GOOD." ayano said with a voice that gave me chills then cut the call. hehe, is she worrying about the cat? come to think about it, i have

no idea how to handle a pet. ah, is this when i ask someone to help me to take care of this fullball? this is going to be fun. as i smile, i called ayano.

"WAT?" woah, that gave me chills.

"well, since i don't know anything about taking care of a cat, maybe we could take care of aya toghether from now on." i smiled at the phone.

"..."

"..ayano?"

"W-WELL, I GGUESSSS IITT CCANN''TT BE HELP."

that startled me.. that voice.. was creepy..

"oh, thanks. are you free tomorrow?"

"y-yes," ayano stuttered.

"ok then. come at my house anytime, ayano. goodnight." i said.

**ayano's POV**

"goodnight, toshino kyouko." as i cut the phone, something went on my mind.

toshino kyouko, huh?


	3. Chapter 3

**hey there, kuuga here! first of all, i wanna thank you for all your reviews and support. it makes me so happy! keep it going! and second of all, could someone tell me what 'POV' means? i keep using 'POV' in this fanfic but i don't know what it means hehe. anyway, hope ya'll like this chapter!**

**morning (ayano's POV)**

yaaaawn. finally, it's morning... is what i thought. aarrgh it's still 5:00 a.m. i just slept for 30 minutes... why is the time so slow!?

"i had a hard time going to sleep because of that toshino kyouko!"

**(ayano's mother's POV)**

oh my, what now? why is she shouting 'toshino kyouko' at this time? aya chan is really acting weird since yesterday... oh, could it be she's in love? but come to think of it, none of those actions could tell that a girl is in love. but this is aya chan were talking about, hehe. aawww, my little girl is growing up so fast. wait, toshino 'kyouko' is a girl's name... she likes girls, huh?

**(ayano's POV)**

"toshino ky-"

'knock knock'

"honey, are you okay?" my mom said outside my room. oh my god. did she heard me? i'm so stupid!

"m-mom! y-yes i'm fine!" i said with a trembling voice.

"well, can i come in? i want to talk to you about something." my mom said with a gentle voice but somehow scares me.

"s-sure" i said then my mom walks in my room.

"aya chan," my mother said as she sat beside me on my bed.

"yes, mom?" i said. why do i have a feeling that this isn't going to end well?

"are you okay, dear? why don't you tell me everything that makes you act funny. anything that is something bothering you. even if it's about school, friendship... or even love. feel free to tell me everything." my mother said to me with a smile.

"mom... thank you for worrying about me but it's really nothing." i said trying to not look at her in the eyes.

"oh, really? well, who is this 'toshino kyouko' you speak of then?" when i heard 'toshino kyouko' i immediately turned around. so she heard me!

"what are you talking about?" i said still not turning around to face her.

"dear, are you in love," my mom ask.

"w-what?" oh, no.

"with this 'toshino kyouko'?" no, no.

"mom, stop..." tears is starting to show. i don't know how will she react if i say that her daughter is gay. her voice is lower than usual. is she mad? i can't tell because i'm still not facing her.

"aya chan, look at me." my mom said. then i felt a hand on my shoulder. i don't want to. i don't want to face her.

"mom..." i said crying. she's angry. her voice is low! that's when i know that she's angry. even i don't want to turn around and face her, i did.

"wha-" i said surprised. before i saw her face, i was expecting a disappointed face. but what i saw is, a cheerful smile and an accepting expression of a beautiful woman.

"aya chan, i love you for who you are, honey. even if you'll hate me, i can't stop loving my precious daughter." my mother hugged me.

"mom..." i cried as i hugged her back.

after talking for 30 minutes, my mom decided to go to bed again. better be quiet so i wouldn't wake her up again. ahh, do i deserve to have the best mother in the world?

**9:00 a.m**

"okay..." all ready. all that's left to do is go to her house. as i'm about to leave home, my mother called me from behind.

"good luck, sweetie." my mother said with a smile then winked at me.

"t-thanks, mom." i smiled back at her and gave her a goodbye-wave.

**at the toshino household (kyouko's POV) 9:20a.m.**

yaawn. woah, i woke up 'early'. i found aya sleeping on my stomach.

"good morning, aya." ah, how i love this peaceful morn-

'beep beep' my phone rang all of the sudden. oh? it's ayano.

"good morning" i said to the phone.

"**g-GUD MORNI'N, DAWG**." a man's voice said.

"uumm, excuse me sir, i th-"

"**TOSHINO KYOUKO OPEN THE DOOR**." who is this man...? wait, toshino kyouko...

"oh, ayano. wait, i'll be there in a second. as i cut the phone, i went downtairs and open the door then saw ayano.

"hello, ayano. you sure are earl-... umm, did you sleep well?." i said concerned.

"yep, it was the best 30 minutes." ayano said with a... a horrific face.

"hehe, well, come in." try, try to look at her in the eye...

**kyouko's room**

i was making my bed while ayano was petting aya.

"okay, all done." i said putting my hands on my waist.

"good work. anyway, aren't going to change?" ayano asked.

"hmm? why would i?" i asked confused.

"you're still on your pajamas." ayano laughed.

"oh... well that's embarrassing. hehe" i said slightly blushing. i walk to the front of my closet then start to unbutton my pajamas.

"h-hey! what do you think you're doing!?" ayano suddenly yelled.

"eh, changing clothes..." i said with a confused face.

"do it in the bathroom or somewhere else!" ayano yelled blushing.

"it's no big deal. just turn around and try your best not to peek." i said with a teasing voice.

"you perv!" ayano yelled at me.

while she's scolding me to stop saying things like that, i got bored then suddenly strip in a blink of an eye while she's talking making ayano go red in a second.

"w-what are you doing!?" ayano said covering her eyes.

"changing clothes."

"aargh."

1 minute later after changing clothes. ayano was sitting on the floor beside the door.

"time for breakfast, aya." i said as i put the food bowl in front of aya.

"nya- nya-" aya said cutely.

"aaww how cute." ayano said happily.

"thanks." i said jokingly.

"idiot, not you." ayano blushed.

"well, you're cute too." i laughed.

"**SHADDUP**" woah that man's voice from earlier today. i wonder how could she do that voice?

"well, i'm going to get something for us to drink, 'kay?" i said walking towards the door.

"okay, i'll watch aya while you're gone." ayano said.

"than-" at that moment i slipped. i thought i fell straight on the hard floor but i didn't felt any pain. all i felt is a warm soft body. when i opened my eyes, i saw two big mountains... my face was on ayano's brea-

"here you go. is tea alright?" i said with a red hand mark on my cheek.

"y-yes." ayano said not even looking at me in the eye.

**30 minutes later after chit-chatting (ayano's POV)**

"kyouko chan, your 'she's' here!" toshino kyouko's mother said from downstairs.

"wait, what? she's coming today!?" toshino kyouko panicked.

"excuse me, who?" i asked confused.

"what a bad timing!" toshino kyouko whispered loudly.

"well, i'll wait here. go and meet her." i said trying to smile.

"o-okay..." toshino kyouko said then leave the room. why... is she nervous?

"well, i'll just play with aya while waiting for her to come back." i said with a small voice.

**10 minutes later**

the door opens. then toshino kyouko walks in.

"oh, welcome back, toshino kyo-" then i saw one more person linking arms with toshino kyouko. the person is the same age as we are with a brown hair, long eyelashes. and pretty. but not really my type.

"t-thanks for waiting, ayano. could you let go of me now?" toshino kyouko said to the brown haired girl.

"no- i missed you let me link arms with you a little longer." the girl flirting with the blonde. this kind of pisses me off...

"yeah, yeah. anyway, this is ayaka. get along with her okay, ayano?" toshino kyouko said. still struggling to get the girl let go of her.

"nice to meet you!" the brown haired girl said to me.

"n-nice to meet you." i said trying to ignore the linking arms.

_ayaka... ayaka, huh? wait, Aya-ka!?_

**hey guys, how was this chapter? what do you think about ayano's mother? unlike her mother from other fanfics, i made ayano's mother a lot more awesome! the reason that i think that ayano's mother is this awesome is because ayano is awesome! sry, i don't even understand what i'm saying. again, sorry for my bad english. aya-no or aya-ka, and who is this ayaka? find out at the next chapter. or the chapter after that. well, see you at the next chapter!.**


	4. Chapter 4

ayano's pov

there we are sitting on the floor talking. by i mean talking, listening to ayaka-chan of how much she missed toshino kyouko. toshino kyouko was sitting next to me with aya on her lap, ayaka-chan was still flirting with her.

"so, i where did this fluffy thing came from?"ayaka-chan asked as she realized that there's a new member to the toshino family.

"oh, i found her on the park not long ago." toshino kyouko responded.

"i see. what's her name? ayaka-chan wondering. that moment my heart skipped a beat.

"her name is aya." toshino kyouko said somewhat blushing lightly. w-why!? why is she blushing!? don't tell me...

"aya!? it's soooo cute! of course you named her after me right?" ayaka-chan said smilling to toshino kyouko in a very short distance.

"your face is too close." toshino kyouko said moving away from her.

"and what makes you think that i named her after you. huh?" toshino kyouko asked.

"well, my name is ayaka. i was thinking that you got aya from my name.. besides, you like me a lo-"

"excuse me. may i use the bathroom, toshino kyouko?" i can't take this anymore. i need a break.

"sure. you know where it is, right?" she said.

"yeah." i left the quiet room os i took my journey to the toilet. i really need a 5 minute break from that girl. why is she so close to toshino kyouko? is she better than me? does toshino kyouko like her better? wait, what am i saying!? am i... jealous..?

after the five minute break.

i went upstairs to go to the room of toshino kyouko. as i was expecting, linking arms.

"oh, welcome back." toshino kyouko said to me. i just nodded.

"ayano-chan was it?" the girl asked me.

"yes, sugiura ayano. toshino kyouko's classmate." i said forcing a smile.

"oh,, so that's how it is. hohoho. interestiiiiing 8D" she said. umm... what's going on?

"what are you talking about?" toshino kyouko asked the girl.

"so she's the one you like not me huh, kyouko-san?" ayaka-chan said with a teasing voice and poked toshino kyouko's shoulder. on the other hand, toshino kyouko almost choked the tea she was drinking. and there i was blushing with nothing to say.

"cough. cough. w-what made you think that?" toshino kyouko said to the brown haired girl.

"well, since i'm your cousin and we are very close friends i would know your interests." she said.

"your were her cousin?" i asked out of the blue feeling relieved. as my heart went back to its normal speed, but i remembered our conversation. which made it a million times faster than before.

"yes i am." she smiled at me.

"anyway, that doesn't even makes any sense. how do you know my interests?" toshino kyouko interuppted.

"well, i think you like a girl that is cute and sexy at the same time, slightly taller than you, smart..." she is just saying it while looking at me...

"... tsundere and purple." this made toshino kyouko and i jump because of the last sentence. ayaka-chan was just laughing out loud.

"h-hey, you just said everything about ayano." toshino kyouko said while blushing.

"hhmmm, no didn't. like i said, i know well about your interests." ayaka-chan winked.

"uumm... what are we talking about again?" i said trying to change the subject beacause i can't take this anymore.

"a-aya. it's about aya, yes. aya. ahem" toshino kyouko said still slightly blushing.

"soooo, who is it from?" ayaaka-chan asked toshino kyouko while staring at me playfuly.

"who is what from?" toshino kyouko said confuse.

"aya! is it aya-ka or aya-no? TELL MEEEE" ayaka-chan said still staring at me...

"w-well... that's umm.." toshino kyouko unusually stuttered. me and ayaka-chan were staring at toshino kyouko like a hungry wolves who hasn't ate for a week.

silence

"it's actuall-"

"I BROUGHT SOME SNACKS!" the door slammed open as toshino kyouko's mother came in.

"mom!" toshino kyouko yelled.

"that was bad for my heart..." ayaka-chan said while panting. i had nothing to say.

"sorry sorry, hehe. here, something to munch on" toshino kyouko's mother said as she was about to leave the room.

"hey mom," toshino kyouko said to stop her from leaving at the moment.

"yes, dear?"

"thanks a lot... for interrupting our coversation. it really saved me from burning." toshino kyouko said smilling bitterly while blushing a little.

"..yeah, anything for my blondie." toshino kyouko's mother said and winked at her then left the room.

silence

"uumm.. oh,WOAH there's CAKE! auntie is really awesome, isn't she?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! It's been a while. I am so so so sooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. Following and making this story a favorite of yours means really a lot to me! Thank you very much for your support! I came back from italy not so long ago. I was having a vacation in europe for a while. Enough with the excuses! Please enjoy this chapter!

Ayano's POV

After eating the snacks that kyouko's mother brought, we sat down on the floor feeling satisfied of how much we ate.

"Hey, ayano chan, you didn't ate as much as we did. Are you not feeling well or something?" Ayaka asked me worrying. 'She noticed me?! It's embarrasing to say that i'm on a diet in front of toshino kyouko...'

"I'm just not that really hungr-" as i was about to finnish my sentence toshino kyouko interrupted me with a loud voice.

"WHAT?! Are you Ok ayano? Are you not feeling well somewhere? Do you need to lay down? Here, lay down on my bed. Oh! Or do you need water-" toshino kyouko panicking as if i was about to die.

"No, i, i just..." I said thinking how should i say that i'm on a diet. I can feel sweat dripping. Worry is written all over Toshino kyouko's face. I can't make her to worry about me any further..

"I-i'lm on a... Diet." There. I've said it.

"wha?" Toshino kyouko said with a relieved face.

"Eh~ why are you even dieting? There no need! Look at your body so sexy!" Ayaka chan said while smiling.

"W-w-what are you saying?! I'm not!" I said while blushing.

"Yeah, i don't understand why on earth your dieting! You have a great body, ayano!" Toshino kyouko said with a huge smile. 'Were they looking at my body?! Wait. Was toshino kyouko looking at my body?!'

"I-l..." I couldn't find the words to say.

"Ayano chan," ayaka chan said looking at me.

"Y-yes?" I said nervously.

"There's no need for you to go on a diet. You look good just the way you are right now." Ayaka chan smiled. 'She's so bright... I can see light coming from her..'

"Thank you, ayaka chan" i thanked her with a smile. Then she smiled at me. 'Wow, ayaka chan is a really good person..'

"Well, that was a relief. I worried pike crazy!" Toshino kyouko said.

"Yeah' you were. You really care about her so much, huh?" ayaka chan said with a teasing voice. I was just there blushing with nothing to say.

"..of course i care about her." Toshino kyouko said with a serious voice. My heart skipped a beat. "beacause i'm her friend."

"As her friend, i can care for her as much as i want, right?" Toshino kyouko smiled at me. I didn't know that she cared about me. Well, i like to think that she cared about me a lot. So I was very happy to know that she actually cared about me. I have to be honest here and thank her for her charming words.

"To-toshino kyou-" as i was to thank her, the brown haired girl raised a lady like voice.

"Hohoho~ getting a little bit flirty aren't we, kyouko san." Ayaka chan said making both of us blush.

"I-i was just saying the truth!" Toshino kyouko raised her voice.

"Really~~?" Ayaka chan said teasing toshino kyouko. Maybe Its not that bad having ayaka chan around. I'll thank toshino kyouko some other time.

After a while.

"Oh it's already this time?!" Toshino kyouko said as she lookied ate the time.

"Oh its gotten a little late." I said.

"Your going to stay, right, ayaka?" Asked toshino kyouko.

"Well~~ if you want my to i could." Ayaka chan said with a playful tone.

"Or do you want to go home all the way to Hokkaido?" Toshino kyouko said with a not so playful voice.

"No~ let me staay." Ayaka chan said while smiling.

"Yeah yeah." Toshino kyouko smiled.

"Well, i better go home before it gets dark outside." I said as i stand up.

" eh- your leaving?" Ayaka chan said. "C'mon and sleep over tonight, girl!"

"B-but i-i don't.." I don't know what to say.

"Ayano, " toshino kyouko spoke to me.

"Y-yes?!" I said with an unexpected high voice.

"I'd be glad to have your company tonight." Toshino kyouko said to me gently. She just offered me to sleep over for god's sake why am i blushing

"I-i see. I-i guess i have no choice then. Besides, i have no plans for tonight." I said to toshino kyouko.

"Thank you, ayano." Toshino kyouko smiled.

"All right! We gonna blow this house tonight!"n Ayaka chan said with a loud voice. 'Looks likes its gonna be a lobg night' i thought with a smile.

I'll try to update often to finnish this story. So please read the next chapters. And if you have an idea, review! I'll try to put in the story! Next chapter, sleepover! Any suggestions is welcome!

See ya at the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

hey, guys! kuuga here with another chapter! thank you for all the reviews and favourites!

before dinner at kyouko's room

"yes. yes, thank you, mom." i said as i end the call with my mother.

"i'm guessing that's an okay." said ayaka chan with a smile.

"yes. she said i can stay as long as i want. but that's not for her to decide i guess." i said with a bitter sweet smile.

"whaaat? your the most welcome person in this house, ayano!" said toshino kyouko with a shocked face. i'm happy but she did't have to kill me with blush. so there i was blushing like a crazy person. i-i have to say thank you...

"ahem."ayaka chan said with a scary smile. she's glaring at toshino kyouko.

"oh, o-o-of course you to ayaka! how could i forget my favourite cousin!" toshino kyouko said sweating trying her best to smile.

"ah, that's better." said ayaka chan with a bright smile. to be honest i was kinda scared too. she looks so friendly but it's best not to mess with her i guess. oh, i still haven't said thank you to toshino kyouko!

"to-toshino kyo-" as i was about to finish saying her name the door slammed open.

"DINNER'S READY MY GALS!" toshino kyouko's mother said.

"mom! you almost gave us a heart attack!" toshino kyouko said to her mother panting while checking ayaka chan's pulse because she fainted. and i was beside the window of the room about to jump.

"hehe sorry. i just got a little excited because we have people to stay tonight. anyway, come downstairs whenever you're hungry." toshino kyouko's mother said as she exited the room.

"aunt is really something huh." ayaka chan said as she came back to earth.

"are you okay there, ayano?" toshino kyouko said as she noticed me. i can't say that i was about to jump!

"y-yes i'm fine, thank you." i said. my heart's still beating fast.

"well, let's go eat dinner." toshino kyouko said.

dinning room

"woah! it's been a long time since i had your food auntie!" ayaka chan said with stars on her eyes.

"i'ts my first time... looks delicious," i said. i can feel my mouth full of saliva.

"hehe. thank you. i made many so eat as much as you want!" toshino kyouko's mother said smiling nicely.

"thank's, mom." toshino kyouko thank her mother with a smile on her face.

"yes, thank you very much." i said with a smile.

"yeah, auntie! you're the best!" said ayaka chan already eating.

"anything for my girls." toshino kyouko's mother said as she took her purse heading to the door with ayaka chan's mother.

"hm? where are you going?" asked toshino kyouko.

"were going out for a drink. i'm not so sure what time we're going to be back." said ayaka chan's mother smiling.

"well then, i guess we'll be going! do you have everything we need? oh, don't forget about the guns." said ayaka chan's mother to toshino kyouko's mother. the trhee of us teenage girls turned into a rock.

"oh silly me. how could i fogot. hehe" said toshino kyouko's mother laughing. "hhmm how many do we need..." toshino kyouko's mother said while pulling a closet full of weapons. " who's goung to there again?" toshino kyouko's mother asked as she was putting a shot gun ammo on her purse.

"let's see... akaza san, funami san, yoshikawa san, takeda san, sugiura sab, oumuro san and funaki san." ayaka chan's mother said.

"ok, three shot guns, four revolvers, two snipers, done." toshino kyouko's mother said as she finished putting the guns inside a bag.

"oh, don't forget akaza san preffer the machete." ayaka chan's mother said with a smile.

"hehe almost forgot. ah yes i remember how she loved using it to still from a cop. brings so much memories. fufu" toshino kyouko and ayaka chan's mother smiled to each other. as she took the machete they waved at us and left with a peacful smile.

silence

our eyes were still white from what we've seen.

"what are they..." toshino kyouko said with a terrified face. ayaka chan was lost of words. i was just there. sitting like an idiot.

"mother..." i said confused making a face like it's the end of the world.

at least i wish the world won't end tonight.

hello again guys! i too wasn't planning on putting their mothers in this story. but i think it's kind of funny that the good girls mother's were doing something unexpected. well then, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Kuuga here with another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**After dinner Ayano's POV**

"I'm sooo full!" Toshino Kyouko said laying on the couch while hand on her tummy.

"You sure ate a lot. fufu." I said to the blonde.

"I'm really putting on some weight! I start dieting from now on!" said Ayaka-chan.

"You said the same thing you visited!" Laughed the blondie.

"You're skinny enough Ayaka-chan. You have a great body so I don't think dieting is necessary." I smiled to the brown haired girl.

"Ayano-chan!" Ayaka-chan calls for my name and jumps at me for a hug.

"!" I was surprised at her sudden action. thank god I caught her and fell together at the other couch. "Geez, Ayaka-chan." I smiled.

"Ehehe! Ayano-chan you're so kind! Daisuki!" said Ayaka-chan happily and hugged me tightly.

At that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulders. Without saying a word, Toshino Kyouko pulled me away from the brown haired girl and hugged me closer to her. as the blonde glared at the brown haired girl, the blonde pulls me again to seat with her on the couch and hugged me tight. I, Ayano had no clue what on earth was going on. All I could do was blush.

"T-t-t-t-toshino K-Kyouko, W-what are you doing..." I stuttered like I forgot how to speak.

"Hm?" the blonde stared at me. "Nothing."

"Aawww! Kyoppi's jealous for me hugging her girl!"Ayaka-chan teased the blonde.

"W-What are you saying!" I said as I cover my face with my hands.

"Yo, hey. Kyouko? Your jealous, aren't you?" the brown haired girl teases the blushing blonde once more.

"I-I'm gonna take a bath." Toshino Kyouko rarely stuttered as she stood up from the couch while blushing.

"Go ahead. I'll take care of you're girl while you're gone." Ayaka-chan said as she plays with my hair.

"Wha?!" I blushed heavily no idea what to say.

"Hey, " Toshino Kyouko calls for Ayaka-chan and gently grabs her wrists. "Why don't we take a bath together and have private talk?" the blonde offers with a smile.

"K-Kyoppi?" Ayaka-chan smiles and sweats.

"Ayano, " The blonde calls for my name. "You could go to my room and play with Aya while we take a bath."

"O-Okay..."

"Hey, why don't you ask Ayano-chan to join us?" Ayaka-chan asks the blonde.

"N-No thank you!" I said without thinking. I'm not very comfortable taking a bath with someone else...

"Eh?"

"I knew Ayano would refuse, so I didn't invited her." the blonde says as she made a bitter smile. "My arms is hurting a little so I can't strech my arms quite. Actually I was going to ask Ayano to wash my back for me, but I remembered you're not comfortable bathing with somebody." the blonde smiles.

"Awww. how sweet of you." Ayaka-chan says.

"T-that's good you remembered." I stuttered. As always I don't know how to be honest towards Toshino Kyouko. I should have just thanked her like a normal person.

"Ah!" Ayaka-chan suddenly screams. "I-I have to... Umm... yeah! I have to go pick up some flowers!"

"Say what?" Toshino Kyouko asks.

"I have to!"

"Why?"

"I-I... umm... suddenly feel like I have to pick up some now this instant!" Ayaka-chan said as she hurriedly exited the house.

"W-Wait-" Toshino Kyouko said with a surprised face.

"..."

"..."

"Umm... Why don't go upstairs while I take a bath?" the blonde says to me.

"U-Um I-I-I..." I stuttered as I blush.

"Hm?"

"I-I guess I have no choice. I-I-I c-could wash y-y-your back. I-I mean If you don't mind..." I offered the blonde.

"Really?! thanks, Ayano!" Toshino Kyouko smiled brightly.

"I-It's not like i want to take a bath with you, got it?"

"I know I know." the blonde teases.

**Meanwhile Ayaka's POV**

"..." I was on the park near the house. I was sitting on a bench like a person who is bored of her like. I shivered as a cold wind crashed to me. "I should've taken my coat before leaving the house." I whispered as I wrap my body with my arms. "Now, I just have to be here for about thirty minutes. If the two takes a bath together my plan will be a succes!" I smiled to my shivering self. Kyouko... sure loves Ayano-chan, doesn't she? I haven't seen her having a cush on someone before. "hehe." And it's no secret that Ayano-chan likes her too. I'm sure they'll get together in no time. I just hope Kyouko doesn't trouble Ayano-chan. hehe." I laughed.

**Sakurako's POV**

"Geez. Why do I have to buy the groceries?!" I said while walking on the dark streets.

"Onee-chan's the oldest so could've be the one to buy...!"

I ran as fast as I could to home as I saw a girl laughing alone in the park.

**Himawari's POV**

"Onee-chan, today's dessert was delicious!" Kaede said with a cheerful smile.

"Fufu. Is that, so? I'm glad you liked it. I'll make it for you again next time." I smiled to my cute little sister.

"Yay!" Kaede says cheerfully. As I finished washing the dishes, My phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?" I said to the phone.

"I SAW A GHOST AT THE PARK AGAIN!"

**Before bed Ayano's POV**

"I won again!" Ayaka-chan says happily.

"You're very good at old maid, Ayaka-chan." I smiled bitter as I lost the game third time in a row. We were playing cards on top of the futons.

"Ayaka has always been good at old maid since we were little." Toshino Kyouko smiles. "When we were little, she was able to beat old maid-poker face."

"Who?"

"Yui!" Toshino Kyouko laughed.

"Yeah, but I was satisfied even though I only beat her once." Ayaka-chan smiles. "Sure bring a lot of memories. Hey, Kyouko, tell Akari and Yui I said hi."

"Sure thing." the two smiles at each other. It sure is nice to grow with Toshino Kyou-...! wait. Am I jealous?!

"Thanks for coming every year, Ayaka." Toshino Kyouko smiled. "But tell me first before you come! I could've invited Akari and Yui."

"Hehe. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well thank you."

"Ayano-chan?" Ayaka-chan calls for my name.

"Hm?"

"You look tired. Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, It's getting pretty late so we should sleep soon." Toshino Kyouko said.

"Y-Yes." I agreed.

"Sooo, I'll sleep in the futon with Aya! You two share the bed." Ayaka-chan says as she entered the futon.

"W-W-Wha..." I stuttered.

"If it's fine with Ayano." the blonde smiled at me making me blush. Just Imagining sleeping with Toshino Kyouko makes my heart race.

"W-Well! If you insist!" I blushed.

"Hmm? Say what?" the blonde teases.

"I-I said I don't mind sleeping with you! there! happy?!" I said eyes shut.

"Very." blondie smiles.

*claps*

"Bravo!" Ayaka-chan says. "Just make out after I go to sleep 'kay? It'll be awkward for me." the brown haired girls laughs.

"W-What are you saying!?" I said blushing evern more.

"Now, Now. Let's go to sleep." Toshino Kyouko says as she turns the lights off.

"'kay! Goodnight!" Ayaka-chan says and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After turning the lights off, Toshino Kyouko enters the bed. My heart was beating rapidly. Then she turns to face me.

"Goodnight, Ayano." she says with a calm smile.

"Goodnight, Toshino Kyouko." I smiled as well.

"Say, Ayano,"

"Hm?"

"Why do you call me by full name?" the blondie asks.

"W-Well..."

"hm?"

"You don't like it when I call you Toshino Kyouko?" I asked without thinking.

"Of course not, silly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're the only person who calls me that. It kinda feels... special." the blondie says. even though it's dark, I could see her beautiful blue eyes clearly.

"T-That's good..." once again, I couldn't be honest with my feelings. I wanted to say I'm happy, but words just won't come out...

"Shall I call you Sugiura Ayano?" the blonde smiles.

"Ayano's fine." I laughed.

"Hehe. Just kidding. I really like the name Ayano."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I think it's very cute." Toshino kyouko smiles.

"T-Thank you..." I smiled while blushing. "I-I-I-I..."

"hm?"

"I-I like the name Toshino Kyouko."

"Thanks, Ayano. I better thank my parents for giving my a name that you like." she laughs.

"Geez." I laughed. Then I remembered something. "H-Hey, "

"Hm?"

"C-can I ask you a question?"

"I don't see why not." she smiles.

"W-Where did Aya's name came from...?" I asked while blushing.

"Well..." the blonde blushes. "You really wanna know?"

"Y-Yeah."

"There is this girl who is my everything."

"! I-I see..."

"I love everything about her. Her beautiful face, her voice, "

"I see..." I can't believe she already loves someone...

"her puns," she smiled and stared at me.

"W-wha-"

"The way she calls my name, everything. I can't get her off of my head. She's so kind, smart, beautiful. She's just so perfect. And she always makes me smile."

"..." Is she talking about...

"Her name was the most beautiful name in the world, so I wanted to name my cat, Aya."

"Toshino... Kyouko..."

"I love her very much." Toshino Kyouko smiles at me.

"Toshino Kyouko... " I blushed heavily. "W-Who is this girl...?"

The blonde stares in to my eyes deeply and helds my hands tightly.

"Her name is, Sugiura Ayano." She whispers in my ear.

"W-W-Wha..." I was so surprised I didn't know wat to say.

"Hey, do you think she loves me too?" the blonde asks with a smile.

"I think she loves you more thank you could imagine." I said honestly with a smile.

"Ayano..." Toshino Kyouko called for my name as she lean closer.

"Toshino Kyouko..." I leaned closer as well.

Our first kiss lasted long. I never wanted it to end. After our lips parted, I looked in her blue eyes.

"I love you, Toshino Kyouko." I smiled.

"I love you more, Ayano." Toshino Kyouko smiles.

While hugging, we held hands as we sleep peacefully.

**Ayaka's POV**

"Mission complete." I smiled proudly to myself and closed my eyes.

**Meanwhile in the hospital**

"Thanks for calling the ambulance, Chizuru." Chitose smiles at her sister.

"Y-You're welcome..."

**I decided to end this story and begin another story, which is a one-shot collection of Ayano and Kyouko. I thought that writing a long story just doesn't fit me... in other words, I'm not very good at it. i'm more comfortable on writing one-shots i guess! i hope you understand :) thank you for giving this story a shot! See you soon!**


End file.
